


A Shower to Calm One's Nerves

by Pokey



Series: The New Wolfrisk Movies [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathing/Washing, Consensual, Egypt, F/M, Frisk is an ass, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Sex, charisk, yet still adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokey/pseuds/Pokey
Summary: Though the two were fervently wishing against it, Chara's biological clock finally rolled over to eighteen, and as a result they and their younger partner felt obligated to give enforced abstinence the old college try. Neither of them is happy with this, and when they both are nearing the end of their rope, coincidence puts them in a situation that makes denying their feelings a bit difficult.(Part of the Werejackal Chara AU (though that isn't really relevant in this case))





	A Shower to Calm One's Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm separating the two chapters for my previous Swap fic, because they don't have much to do with each other.)

Chara's 18th had definitely been quite the party. They'd received many nice things, including several (eighteen, maybe, now that they think about it) birthday hugs from Sans, a replica Dragon Dagger from Undyne (Holy fuck it even sounded like a trumpet somehow), and a birthday handshake from Papyrus ("you're finally ready. congratulations"). They didn't pass up the opportunity to hold up and glare at their hand in a manner not unlike Patrick Star. However, they did eventually get a trip to Checkers from him, which surprised them very much, because they'd only eaten there once, when they got kicked out of the orphanage. (Dumpster food is amazing when you're poor enough to the point where you don't even have the pockets to keep your non-existent cash in.) They'd only mentioned it once, and they guess Pappy was around to hear about it. When he saw how much they loved "the true gift," his eyes got just a little brighter.

Then, for their final gift, an extremely archaic slaver's flail from Alphys -- it's tassels were striped blue and gold, with a leather grip to boot -- a symbol associated with the God of the Dead. Pharaohs always had flails on their sarcophagi because they were supposed to represent mastery over death, given the underlying connection to Anubis... from what they can recall. (The flail was pretty much always used as counterpart to the crook, which referenced how they would shepherd their people -- a metaphor for their sovereignty over the kingdom if they remember right.)

"Oh, cool, I can't die now." They lifted it a couple times, letting the colorful individual whips bounce.

"Now, with that as a channel for his power, Anubis can destroy his enemies with a flair," she'd crowed. Anubis isn't real, they're pretty sure, but technically, neither were werewolves, and obviously  _that_  was bullshit.

"DON'T YOU MEAN DESTROY THEM WITH A  _FLAIL_?" Sans gave her a wink.

"fuck off, bro," Papyrus griped, but his supposedly angry scowl twitched.

"BROTHER, THE HUMAN'S EARS DO NOT NEED THEIR GROWTH BEING STUNTED BY SUCH PROFANITY!" Sans gasped at the use of such language in front of the human. Then he stopped, bringing a finger to his chin.

"ACTUALLY, I GUESS THEY'RE FULLY GROWN, ALREADY." He remembered their newly-gained majority. Then his head rose, his eyes catching the light with a little glint of mischief.

"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED!" Chara's eyebrows had risen at that.

...This was all in the past now, though.

These last two weeks have been the longest of Chara's life, and eventually, they'd just...  _needed,_  to start up the shower super early, before even Asgore rose. Soul-crushing reality was crashing down on them. They woke up at  _four_  in the morning, their womb empty but their soul full of despair, for the fifteenth "morning" in a row. It was driving them insane, and Chara told themself they needed a bath to calm themself down.

They're in the midst of washing their breast, delicately caressing the soft fat, thinking about how they'd be the only one doing so for the next  _three years_. This was gonna fucking kill them. No more sex... no more touching... no more kissing, no more (romantic) hugs, or cuddling in bed at night because it was cold! Even just telling them that they love them would be seen as something so ugly...!

Chara tries to tell themself it's still exclusively the shower making their face wet, but then a sob sneaks out of their throat. ...They concede that they're allowed to weep over this, but they'll keep it quiet.

Goddamn judgmental collective. Fucking hate you. Hate this, so goddamn much.

"...Chara?" A small voice calls, lacking edge, yet full of conviction; Frisk.

Was Chara in the shower for the same reason Frisk had initially planned to get in there for? To calm down? Fight off crippling loneliness?

The human answering to that name yelps in surprise, hearing Frisk's voice from the other side of the curtain. What the fuck?! Why are they here?

...Ah, God, they heard them crying, didn't they?

"You, heard,  _nothing,"_  Chara spits angrily, their voice wavering. ...Their baby is so close, but ironically, that only hurts more.

Frisk's heart breaks. The two of them stand idly, silently pining for each other. The only sound to be heard was the water running down Chara's soft chest, shaking with every breath, their lungs' efficiency being dampened by a plague of sadness.

"...I miss you," Chara whimpers (and grimaces at the overwhelmingly obvious grief in their voice). They're just as upset over this as Frisk is (and they beat them to the token calm-down shower).

Frisk stands there, their resolve crumbling as they listen to the water run down a softly crying Chara's body... their tight, sexy body... their cute, freckled face, their perky chest, their taut belly... their voracious,  _warm,_  so very  _tight_  cunt. They miss Frisk so much, too, miss their soft touch, their quiet, misty-voiced groans... and Frisk could hear the little moans coming from Chara's room at night, quiet pleas for Frisk to make them feel good: they want Frisk's cock, too.  _God,_  Frisk needs to fuck them  _now_ , and their rapidly growing dick agrees. It's already pressing against their tightie whities, a veritable protagonist trying to escape from a  _dastardly_  trap so as to give the castle a good dicking. Well, or, uh. Whatever. They're both in a position where the danger was minimal, they both want it, and it's been half a month; they're honestly surprised they weren't poking a hole through the crotch.

"Fuck it." Frisk begins pulling their socks off. Their weiner cheers for them, urging them on with a small helping of dopamine.

"...What?" Chara looks up, and sees Frisk's silhouette doing something -- are they...?

They hear pants being dropped, audibly crumpling to the floor, and they know it can't be anything else. Their heart sings, but their mind screams.

"No! Frisk, we can't!" Even if they want to. (However, despite their mind's protests, their cunt still begins to ache when Frisk's silhouette steps out of their pants and gives a little peek at their assets.)

"Fuck you." Frisk lifts their shirt over their head and throws it to the floor. They pull open the shower curtain, exposing Chara.

"Woah." Chara's eyebrows lift; that's one rad boner. "But, Frisk, you  _can't--!_  Don't tempt me," they shout half-heartedly as Frisk gets in with them and closes the curtain. (Gah, their dick is so close! Do they fuck it? 'Mean, it's not like there's any excuse they have  _not_  to fuck it.)

"Fuck you," Frisk says again, looking down, already lining up their cock with Chara's pussy, softly brushing against their vulva as they step nearer to them. Chara smiles, surreptitiously lifting and bending their arms, clenching their fists in the air (due to the stunning lack of anything better to grip); nooo, don't do thaaat, they could get in troubllle.

Then they look up, lightly caressing Chara's waist. "...That's what I do." Their expression is blank, but their eyes are full of passion; hell yeah.

Frisk slowly pulls them closer, groaning as they gradually impale them on their cock.

"Dude, this is so wrong." Chara smiles, putting their hands on their shoulders as their penis' soft skin slowly pushes into them, stretches them open. Finally.

Frisk glides in and out of them a few times, then hugs them, pressing their cheek into Chara's chest.

"Uh~" Chara moans, hugging them right back and putting their hand in Frisk's thoroughly drenched hair.  _"God,_  I missed this."

Frisk groans in assent, slowly but surely beginning to speed up. Chara's freckled face just keeps getting warmer, rejoicing at the sight of Frisk's weiner filling them again for the first time in about... 'a way too fucking large' amount of days. They were getting so tired of their fingers, and the full moon wouldn't be back for another 2-3 weeks, so they didn't even have any size to 'em.

"Mmm,  _fuck_  me, Frisk..." They both want it. Frisk is right: they'd been a secret before, anyway, it's not like this is any different.

"I will~" Frisk cries, squeezing their ass, and pulls them forward, stabs into them even deeper. "I wanna come with you, mmmake you come so hard..." Ah, fuck, another thought slipped free. It's true, granted, but still a little creepy.

"Hhh... Sounds good." Holy goddamn this is nice. Abstaining for longer than a week is some kind of exotic torture, they're pretty sure.

"Mmm!" Frisk lets off a little, quiet whine, and with a few more quiet thrusts, their slowly reddening face goes slack. The emotion that they normally fail to express could no longer be contained; Chara is here, they're with them again, and it's so  _good_. They feel just how much the taller human shares the sentiment, as well. They're so tight, and the little grin they're sporting is so cute. Frisk can't contain it-- their eyes go out of focus first, and, and it's building-- their chest is tightening with every breath (Chara's so soft), they can't (so tight), they  _can't_ \-- d-don't  _wanna_  fight it (so  _beautiful_ )-- they open their mouth, and their tongue slips free, and they moan, loudly, a high, pitiful sound. Chara smiles ever more brightly, and cradles their head.

A good ten seconds goes by, filled with the sounds of pleasure and their bodies' union. They're too busy enjoying their first sesh in what feels like forever, simply letting their baby makers get reacquainted.

 _Pap_ ,  _pap_ ,  _pap_...

However, Chara loves hearing Frisk try (read: fail) to speak coherently whilst giving them the shaft, so let's give them a little question: they want to make sure Frisk still thinks they're hot, even though Chara's old as dirt now.

"Auhh, ssso now you know what it's like fucking a grown adult, little Frisk.  _Haahhh,_  haaow does it feel?" They give Frisk's ass a squeeze. There, sounds nice and casual, without being too forced, and the little ass grab makes Chara come off as being chill about it, plus, it will lead to both more stimulation and a more willing participant -- might yield biased results from Frisk, but fuck that, they've literally got a bright red throbbing cock between their legs, who gives a shit?!

"Amazing~," Frisk sobs. Chara smiles, a raging blush flowing through their cheeks, happy at their (not  _entirely_  unexpected, but no less appreciated) answer, and also because they're in ecstasy. Chara pushes their face into Frisk's hair, their belly heaving -- Frisk is definitely making a convincing case.

 _"Good~,_  I'm glad you like me, my body, baby~" Chara rolls their hips, relishing the throbbing member between their legs. So good.

"Auhh~... I muh, missed you, sweetheart. You're so sexy, aa, aa, and I love you... hhh... w-wanna fuck you..." Chara is so tight and warm, and they're so gorgeous. Their chin-length, auburn bob cut, their thoroughly drenched bangs, their face's little freckles, their bright red eyes...

"Mmm, you were right, fuck the law this is so hot~," the Jackal mumbles. They'd forgotten how  _hot_  the sex was, how horny it made them (well, maybe not that part), and the even  _hotter_  water only made them hornier. Steam is rising from the bottom of the bathtub, coating the both of them in a thin layer of wet heat, wafting over Chara's pleading clitoris, and the water streaming from the shower head is making Frisk's reddened skin nice and toasty as it graces theirs.

"Chara...! F-fuck me, baby!" Frisk's snivelling as they swim in both relief and pleasure. They've decided that it isn't worth sacrificing their beautiful sweetheart just because their vagina is a few years older than the law would appreciate being used to clean Frisk's pipes. This sexy, six foot lycanthrope is all theirs, and Frisk would gladly give their pharaoh's hypostyle hall an extra pylon any day. "My sweet, soft, pretty jackal," they whine.

Chara smiles, squeezing them reflexively as they approach climax (it's been so long, they'd even be happy with Frisk coming on their stomach). Yeah, they are the Jackal, and don't you forget it.

"You're goddamn right." They give Frisk's ass a light slap 'n grab, thrust into their dick, and clench their walls around their throbbing weiner, clamping down on them, all in quick succession.

"F-fuck!?" The audible, wet slap on their ass, and then the hand  _staying_  there and holding it, sending two sequential surges of pleasure all through their balls, that hot, uneven bastion coming forth to hold  _all_  of them at once, the sudden feeling of having their penis hugged oh so tightly, it's so much! They need to pull out, need to keep Chara safe, but they  _can't,_  they  _can't,_  they can't make themself! They're too beautiful! Ohhh, dear God, thank you for letting them please you, Chara!

"Uh...?!  _Uh_...?!" Their cock is thumping, getting hotter, and hotter, more and  _more_  sensitive with each thrust -- their balls are cramping, and they can feel their sperm beginning to make the climb, beginning to scratch their itch, they're going to burst! They're beginning to  _peak,_  they're gonna  _come_! Hff, hff, they'll make you feel good, sweetheart, they  _promise_...!

"Uh!!  _Ah!!_  AaaHhhh!" Frisk's voice cracks, it's so good. Their cock fucking explodes inside their sweetheart, filling them with what has to be  _all_  their heart's love (from the last fifteen  _horrible_  days' worth of abstinence) that they neglected to give their baby. They hug them with all their heart, thrusting even more furiously as love and adoration spills from them.

"Oh, oh...! Sweetheart! I'm sorry!" Frisk gives them spurt, after spurt, of their cock's high-concentration quicksilver, breathing incredibly loudly. Chara suddenly is struggling to stand, and they clench, and clench, milking Frisk's cock, wanting it to give them even more,  _more_ , fill them up, burn them clean.

"Oh, god, yes, yes,  _thank_  you~!" Chara whines and rasps, their cheeks pressing up into their eyes as they wince, shudder and shake, fighting to remain upright, fighting their urge to just crumple to the ground and thrash about (having a hot nut burst inside one's puss tends to fuck with one's poise). They entangle one hand in Frisk's hair, petting them heavily, and hug them with the other.

"Uh... uh..." They squeeze and squeeze, and Frisk bawls words of love, shuddering and shaking as Chara draws out even more come from their body, being pulled down to join them on the floor before the two's legs all collectively give out. Chara won't have anything so frivolous and needlessly painful happen when it can be easily avoided, they  _won't_  have it, they want  _all_  of your come, Frisk. They want -- no, they  _need_  to have  _all_ fifteen days to make up for their ultimately pointless suffering. Keep going~.

A pun floats into their head, and for the moment, their pleasured moans and heavy exhales are replaced by a few hearty, sexy laughs.

"Hhh, hhh, hha- _heh_ , ha ha! Kee...! Auhh~" Another burst of thick, electric syrup pulses thick and sweet into their body-- Frisk's little body is still thrusting so diligently. It catches them off guard, making their legs twitch, their tongue hang loosely, making their voice cry in pleasure instead of speak, simultaneously interrupting them and spurring them on. They gather up the pieces of their shattered composure and try their pun again.

"Keep it  _coming,_ love!" They laugh at their shitty-even-to-them joke, because they're coasting, and their cunt is high as fuck on semen.

"Heh ha, ha, hah hahh?!  _Oo-oohn_!" They break off their laughter with a wail of euphoria, forcefully pressing their back into the side of the tub when Frisk's eager cock slams into their g-spot. They exercise a white-knuckled grip on the threshold as they vainly attempt to withstand the orgasmal onslaught, leaning back further, making the shape of their gorgeous body (and how much Frisk is pleasuring it) that much more obvious; not only did that thrust reach the g-spot, the sharp glob of thick, lip-smacking honey that immediately followed was initially released deep enough within them to  _insulate_  their door as well as go past it.

Frisk goes even more wide-eyed the next time they hit it, and once again become enveloped, drenched in euphoria. God,  _God_ , it's so good, too much-- so, so deep, so tight, and getting tighter, a-and, ugh, so hot, it's scalding! Hhngh, no, getting too good (so strong), god, they can't--!

" _Auhh_ ~!" They scream, voice dripping with pain, then so much happiness, squeezing their eyes shut. They double over, and somehow their cock speeds up in it's emptying of their loins.

After a few more heartfelt sounds, and a couple more pumps of semen, their grip lessens, and they relax a bit, beginning to lean back, to pull out. The motion causes them to release a bit more come, and they close their eyes, shivering.

Chara opens their eyes again in response to the rapidly decreasing movement, their expression the picture of ecstasy, to witness another, weaker burst visibly travel up Frisk's shaft. Backing into the tub had forced the vulnerable, convulsing adolescent's penis to be mostly exposed, letting only a small part of them remain safely sheltered inside Chara's safe, repeatedly contracting little burrow. Another sound of near-pain comes from their baby, and a bit of Frisk's come audibly squirts out from the space between their sexes, which, coupled with Frisk's whine/wince combo, was super hot. They close their eyes again, feeling a weak, final bead of come dribble down Frisk's tip (and scrape the bit of their walls that lies just beyond the entrance), and sigh, as orgasm slowly gives way to afterglow.

"Nngh... hh-- Chara?!" They miss Frisk's anxious whisper. The little one's lip begins quivering, and they wince with pain -- the hot water was repeatedly thundering into their mostly exposed bulb, and it hurt. They can't get the water away, they're too close to the ground, and they can't get out of the way, because the tub is too narrow, and Chara's literally got their feet on Frisk's belly, they're so close, so they're stuck. Can't cover it either, Chara will feel the sudden lack of water. It feels good, but the pleasure is so easily lost underneath how much it hurts, hurts to have the water assault their tip like this. Why is this happening? Their weiner never got hurt by the shower before!

"Hh, hh..." They press their back harder into the wall, their breathing hard, rough and slowly beginning to waver again. They  _don't_  need to tell Chara, it would clearly spoil their good mood -- their eyes are closed and relaxed, their breathing is slowing down, even as Frisk's continues to be ragged, and they're smiling. They can handle it! Don't wanna worry them (it hurts), won't make 'em mad (their tip hurts), they'll just deal (make it stop) with it (God it hurts it hurts), they don't wanna make Chara worry (but it's getting worse, they hurt so  _bad!_ )

"Hh-- uh...hck! Uh...!" Don't cry, don't cry! (The water is scalding, puncturing them like a thousand hot pinpricks! No more! Mercy! Mercy,  _please!)_  No! Don't...!

"Uh'hck!" Chara's head snaps to attention when they hear a hiccup. Frisk's hugging themself tightly, and shutting their eyes even tighter, trying not to cry. Their sobbing has turned into the more traditional whining and hiccuping, and it isn't hard to see why. They're maybe two, three percent inside Chara, and the red-hot shower water is crashing down like fucking Kamino on their penis. They must be having their first experience with overstimulation, the poor kid.

"Oh, fuck me!" Chara sounds alarmed; well, Frisk didn't explicitly tell them, so they'll take it. Frisk's white-knuckled hands immediately disconnect from their arms, reaching out for them.

"I'm sorry, baby," they yelp, and quickly pull Frisk to them, accepting their poor baby's offer to hug. They do their best to make their vagina relax, hoping to let Frisk's poor little cock push all the way back inside with as little further unnecessary pain as possible. Frisk smiles, laughing a little bit, as their dick finally stops screaming in agony, finally shielded from the storm. Chara holds the sobbing Frisk close, not daring to make them pull out again and have their sensitive cock obliterated by the shower's ceaseless deluge again.

"You're wonderful, sweetheart," Frisk croaks, as Chara delicately leans over to push the switch atop the faucet, changing the shower to a bath -- it hurt a little, getting comfy again, but now that they can safely let their dick soften, they can appreciate how accommodating Chara's walls can be, how they keep the weakest of Frisk's muscles so thoroughly protected in the strongest of theirs.

Chara reaches up over Frisk's little body to grab the body wash. They begin pouring some soap onto their hand, and Frisk's toe flinches -- already the toasty water is beginning to lap at Frisk's feet.

"Chara," they mumble, pressing their face into the crook of the taller human's neck as the latter begins to slowly, smoothly lather them in soap -- their fingers are so smooth and nimble. Their back, then their arms, then their bum, all getting soaped up by Chara's delicate hand. It's so slick, and cools their skin. Then Chara rinses them off, scooping water up onto their body and rubbing the skin with their soft, wet hands.

...They both simultaneously groan when the water gets high enough to seep into Chara's pussy, diluting the thick, comfy layer of lube within it, and heating both humans' sensitive privates (the hotness of the water works as a salve to that fact, soothing Frisk's weary urethra with it's soft, ambient heat).

The two of them continue holding each other, having a nice hot bath, cleaning each other lovingly. The water is up to their chests, now, and steam warms their faces. Frisk savors how they get to wash Chara's body like this. Their hands, lathered in body wash, repeatedly rubbing their tight tummy, caressing their thighs. They cupped and cleaned their breasts, temporarily dipping their mouth into the water to suck and run their tongue over the taut little nipples, because they knew for a fact that soap just wouldn't get them as clean as  _they_  could (wink).

Of course (as per usual, dammit), they blurted out their actual reason for wanting to right after they said that. Fortunately, they got a patient smile, as if Chara found their inborn truth serum bullshit to be adorable in this instance. The elder human leaned up a bit, and gently pressed their fingers into Frisk's back, urging them forward. Frisk would savor the way Chara let their head slump onto their shoulder, the way they whined so needily as Frisk suckled and licked, and Frisk enjoyed sucking almost as much as they enjoyed getting sucked. Their chest wasn't that big, but their nipples were really good for suckling and helping them on their way to coming, and nomming on them was always a treat. The size and the texture were just right -- the slight wrinkles their nipples had, and the soft areola, so easily moved. It always scratched that itch, Frisk's ceaseless desire to just  _feel_  stuff, to suck them, and lick them.

(Frisk gets another thick glob of soap, ducks their hands beneath the water again, and slowly soaps up their waist, drinking in their torso's slight, beautiful curvature. They make sure to get their thumbs to pass over their boobies again, too, because their nipples  _might_  still be a little dirty, for all they know.)

As Frisk rubbed and cleaned Chara's rockin' body, they  _also_  kissed their beautiful face, kissed their lightly freckled cheeks, rosy with arousal, and pressed into Chara's waiting lips (don't think they didn't notice how they parted as soon as Frisk leaned in towards their face), sucking their tongue, their gums, savoring their taste. On top of that, Chara returned the favor, too, cleaning their belly, their legs, washing their hair, and kissing their neck after they were done cleaning it. They're so soft, and nice, and they make Frisk so happy. Fuck that they're eighteen. They're no more adult than they were when they were seventeen (except for the fact that they could film porn with Chara in it and it'd be legal, now. ...They could film them transforming! It'd be like those beautifully crafted, if a little weird, comics that Chara gets commissioned to draw.)

Frisk hugs their adult, rubbing little circles into their back, wrapping their legs around their hips. Chara smirks, feeling Frisk's dick rapidly swelling to fill them again. Frisk puts their hands on Chara's waist, their thumbs smoothing over their cute belly, and begins to roll their hips. The love coursing through their soul is becoming more and more apparent on their face by the second, their usual blank, dead expression that'd snuck back onto their face already falling away, wincing and groaning it's way into betraying their innocent adoration once again, and Chara thinks that's probably another of their favorite transformations to witness.

"I love you, Chara Dreemurr." Chara's smirk becomes a loving smile, and they take the back of Frisk's head in both hands, pulling them in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is both cute and come-worthy.


End file.
